1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated bicycle helmets, and more particularly relates to electroluminescent bicycle helmets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescent bicycle helmets are known, Hurwitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,587, issued Jul. 12, 1994. The helmet of Hurwitz, however, utilized a single compartment 12a for receiving a power unit 10 which included a rechargeable battery 10a and an inverter 10b. The power unit 10 was positioned on the right rear of the helmet shell 5. As shown in FIG. 3 of Hurwitz, the electroluminescent strip 4 was adhered to the outside of the shell 5. Additionally, the compartment 12a was formed under the helmet shell 5 thereby requiring the cutting away of a portion of the shell 5. The lopsided positioning of the unitary power unit undesirably causes an imbalance in the load of the helmet which can be uncomfortable for cyclists. The positioning of the electroluminescent strip on the exterior of the helmet exposes the film to undesirable environmental elements such as abrasions during crashes and use. The cutting away of the shell undesirably reduces the graphic and design visual impact achievable by a complete shell.
Consequently, there is a need for an electroluminescent helmet which exhibits weight load balance, a protected electroluminescent film and/or a complete (hole-free) helmet shell.